Ya Never Half Ta Grow Up
by Plegurl17
Summary: Jack keeps having re-ocuring nightmares for the past 17 years since Pitch was defeted, and the Guardians don't know how to help him. In the nightmare, Jack always sees a teenage girl get brutly murdrud by a male teenager. Its scaring him to the bone and he doesnt even know who the girl is! But North and Bunny.. They might. Its not a Horror fic I promise! There's Romance, Humor, exc
1. Chapter 1

**Ya Never Half Ta Grow Up**

**Hello peoples! So this is the remake of The New Guardian, well sort of… I feel super bad about just dropping it like that but, this story is going to be similar, I promise. It's going to be better written with a much better plot with more twists, I hope. I really hope you all like it… I'm sorry to those of you who liked the original but, I couldn't do it, sorry. When I start a story, I'm really enthusiastic about it, but if I'm not happy with it in the beginning, I won't continue it. I'm terribly sorry tho… Ok let's get on with this!**

**Bunny: Yur' goanna fail, ya know…**

**Pleg: Shut da fuck up ya Kangaroo!**

**Bunny: Ey! Ima Bunny mate! And make me Shelia! Ya' aint scary! *Sticks tongue out at Pleg***

**Pleg: Jack! *Looks over shoulder at the winter spirit***

**Bunny: Shit! *dodges an ice blast barley***

**Jack: Be afraid bitches...*smirks at Bunny***

**Bunny: Pleg does not own anything except her plot! And Jack yur' gettin punished fer' dat tonight! *Drags Jack away***

**Warning: Slightly horrific seen! You have been warred! **

Ya Never Half Ta Grow Up

_Darkness. Everything was black, there was no such thing as light here, darkness covered every inch of this once beautiful place. The giant rock structure, that during the summer had a waterfall flowing over it, was dark black, with dark gray frozen water falling over the edge. The lake that it once spilled into frozen solid, with dark black ice as the winter spirit walked across it. _

_Jack looked around, this wasn't his lake; he knew that for certain. What he was worried about was why he was here, and why it 'looked' like his old home. Gripping his staff tighter, Jack looked around; the trees that were once brown and could look lively in the spring and summer where now a dark gray. A worried expression fell over Jacks face, which quickly turned into confusion as something black, landed on his noise. Jack wiggled his noise and tried to get it off, eventually having to brush it off with his hand. Jack then stepped back and looked up at the sky. It was a dark grey and there where little black things falling from it, like the one that landed on his noise. It looked like ash but it was cold, so it had to be snow or something._

_That didn't scare Jack as much as the fact that the once bright white shinning moon was now a shade of light grey. Jack opened his mouth to ask Manny what was going on but when he tried to talk nothing came out. Jack hunched over as he tried to speak again, his hand going up to his throat. Jack screamed as load as he could, ice shooting out around him in frustration but no sound was heard. Jack looked around franticly and tried to call the wind but it didn't respond. Looking down at himself, he noticed that his once bright blue hoddie and tan pants where now black, contrasting against his white ivory skin. _

_Jack's eyes widened as his senses started going into over load, A.K.A Jack Frost was having a panic attack. 'What's going on? Why can't I talk? Where the __**hell**__ am I?' _

_The sound of a twig breaking behind him broke Jack out of his internal battle as he whipped around, staff pointed in that direction ready to strike whoever dare sneak up on him. Jack was taken back to see a girl, around his age standing at the edge of the frozen lake. She was in color witch shocked Jack even further, her long brown hair fading into blonde straight as straight as a board that fell over one of her shoulder's, it going down just above where her belly button should be. Her bright golden eyes looking at him with curiosity that a child would be jealous of, her head tilting slightly as she stared at him. _

_Jack stood up straight, his right arm falling against his side that held his staff as he stared at the girl in awe. She smiled at him and clasped her semi tan hands together, swinging them back and forth as if she was waiting for someone else to join them. The big red long sleeve t-shirt she wore fell over her right shoulder revealing more of her lightly tanned skin. The shirt went almost to her knees swaying slightly with each movement she made. She was bare foot, except for the tan leather bands that wrapped around her feet and ankles, but she didn't look cold, which surprised Jack further, because he could see her breath. _

_Stepping forward, Jack tried to reach out to touch her to see if she was real, the girl looking at him curiously until she mimicked his movements, one of her bare feet touching the ice of the pond. Their hands where merely inches apart… 'Come on' Jack thought as he took another step forward._

"_Jack!" At the sound of his name, Jack whipped his head in the direction of the town where Jamie lived should have been. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the Guardians running towards them, all their weapons out and ready t attack. _

_Jack stood up straight, now a foot away from the edge of the pond, staring at his friends. They were all yelling his name, and they all looked very determined to get to him. Jack gave them a questionable gaze and turned his head back to the girl to see if she knew only to be knocked down. _

_Jack cringed as his back side hit the ice with such force it made the lake crack, his staff falling out of his grip and sliding across it. Jack looked up to see the girl staring at him, eyes wide with fear as blood dripped down the side of her beautiful face from her hair line; it fell down her neck gathering in the fabric of her shirt, socking it. There was a giant crocked silver blade pressed to the base of her neck, it shining brightly as the figure standing behind her shifted so he was in the somewhat dim light._

_It was a male around the age of 19, he had pure black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce threw a soul. The male pulled the girl harder against himself, his hand that wasn't holding the blade on her stomach, bunching up the shirt so you could almost see her underwear. _

_The girl screamed in pain as the blade was pushed harder against her neck, creating tension. Jack scrabbled to his feet, and started going towards the pair, ready to beat the shit out of the black haired teen, only to be pulled back. _

_Jacks head shot to glare at the two beings that where holding his arms and pulling him away from the two. He started kicking and screaming although no sound came out. _

_Jack looked back at the girl, blood red tears streaming down her face as she wailed and screamed for him or anyone to save her. The male holding her smirked and ran his tongue up her neck and then while looking straight into Jack's eyes he-. _

_A blood curtailing scream erupted from the girl as the knife was shoved threw the back of her skull, the tip of it coming out of her mouth along with a gush dark red blood. Another knife went through her stomach making her body shift forward at the force; all the while the male just smiled wide at Jack. _

_Jack stared in horror at the sight of the girl's body being thrown down onto the ice, breaking under her dead weight, her head underwater, the rest of her body on land. Blood was pouring out of her stomach socking the cold ground, along with the water, that was now stained dark red. _

_Cold tears where spilling from Jacks eyes as he tried to scream at the male who only smiled lovingly at him and the turned to the forest and disappeared. Jack continued to scream and cry tho as he was pulled farther and farther away from the girl by the Guardians of Hope and Wonder. Jack continued, even tho he knew it was no use, until he heard one of his screams echo form his throat and into the night air. _

"MONSTER!" Jack screamed as he shot up in his bed, his right hand clutching the front of his hoddie and his left holding his forehead, his breathing fast and panicked. Jack tried to breathe deeply; his eyes wide as the moon as he tried to get his heart back to its normal pace. He jumped when his door swung open and a Pooka jumped on top of him, pushing him back down on the bed. Bright green eyes where scanning his face and body checking for injury or distress. North fallowed in, looking around the room along with Sandy and Tooth. Two Yetis entered as well, ready to help their Russian Master in he needed them.

"Jack, Jack!" Jack snapped out of whatever phase or mind fog he was in to stare at the older Guardian on top of him. Bunny's eyes where full of concern and fear for the spirit. Jack opened his mouth to respond but it came out as a squeak when he was suddenly pulled up to a sitting position by Bunny. The Pooka was on his knees in front of Jack, shaking him slightly to make sure he was all the way awake. Jack pushed him away and pulled his knees to his chest burring his face in his knees, trying to block out the others so he could calm down. He heard his name being called but just ignored it by putting his hands over his ears.

'It was just a nightmare. You're ok, you're okay. You're at North's with the others. You're safe… You're making them worry tho' Jack looked up to see all of them staring at him with concern. Jack let his legs fall off the edge of the bed, his hands gripping the sheets on either side of him, his eyes closed tightly as he tried not to let the tears that where in the corners of his eyes fall.

Jack had lost count on how many times he had had this nightmare. They had started after the Guardians and he had defeated Pitch, but they weren't nightmares at first, more like foggy dreams. Jack got the first one around a year after. All it really was at the time was a blurry outline of the girl, standing in front of him. Each year that went by, they got only got worse. 17 bloody years, he had been having them for that long and Jack hadn't told the Guardians until around a year ago, when they had appeared for the first time. They were getting closer together and clearer as well, witch scared the winter spirit. He was having them every night now, and every time he woke up screaming some vile word at the top of his lungs, which was directed towards that teen that hurt the girl. Jack could still hear her screams ringing in his ears.

Frozen tears fell from the corners of Jack's eyes, staining his face. They looked like the waterfall in the dream as Jack remembered the girl falling over dead, her long hair covered in her own blood. He closed his eyes tightly, his fist clenching the blankets around him, small ice patterns forming near his fingertips.

Jack jumped slightly when he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. The Guardians where use to this now, sadly. They knew how to comfort him, how to calm him down but they knew it wasn't helping the situation. Jack heard his door close and he looked up to see who he was left with this time. Tooth and Sandy where standing over him looking concerned, trying not to get to get too close. North had probley left since it was only 2 weeks until Christmas and he still had work to do.

Jack felt hot breath on the back of his neck as Bunny held him tightly, making sure he wouldn't flip. Times before Jack had woken up and had frozen the whole room, along with everyone in it and broke a couple of windows as well. Jack relaxed back into the Pooka's embrace, his breathing returning to normal. Bunny took that as he was clam enough and moved, so he was now sitting next to the spirit on the bed.

"Ya' ok mate?" he said while leaning his head down so he could see Jacks bright blue eyes as said winter spirit stared at the hard wooden floor. Jack started to nod his head yes, but flinched when he heard the girls scream echo through his mind again and shook his head violently back and forth, his hands going to his ears; tears continuing to pour from his eyes. He head Bunny sigh as he felt a warm arm wrapped around him to cup his other shoulder.

"What happened this time?" Jack looked up slightly at Tooth's question, hands falling away from his ears to lay in his lap. Jack took a deep breath and relaxed.

"..I-I saw their faces…clear as day …" Jack said barley above a whisper, but everyone heard it. Jack heard the sound of Sand moving and he looked up to see Sandy in front of him. The little man tilted his head to the side and made a picture of Pitch above his head with a question mark. Jack shook his head no in response. He heard Bunny sigh again as the Pooka stood up and brushed the ice that had formed on his arm off.

"C'mon mate, let's get ya some food" Bunny held his paw out for Jack, who just looked at it, his eyes wide with fear. Aster looked at him in panic and looked around the room searched to see if something had frightened the winter spirit. Jack shot up and darted around the room.

"Where's my staff!?" he yelled looking back at the Guardians and then around him. They all looked around and Jack got even more panicked as he turned around and was ready to tear apart his room.

"Jack". Whipping around, Jack physically relaxed when he saw Sandy holding his staff, a big smile on his face as he handed it to the Guardian of Fun. Sandy was like an uncle and a best friend to him now. He wouldn't always get to see the Dreamweaver, but when he did they would talk for hours on end until the Sandman had to leave again for more work or Jack fell asleep. When Sandy found out about this happening, he tried to give Jack pleasant dreams, sending sand towards Jack every day. But it never seem to get to the younger spirit, which concerned Sandy greatly.

Jack muttered a small thanks to the elder Guardian, his checks turning blue slightly with embarrassment that he flipped out over nothing. Bunny rolled his eyes and patted Jack on the back pushing him slightly to get him walking towards the door. Bunny had become like an older brother to Jack in a way. He would always get mad at Jack, and they would always fight which would end with Jack either getting scolded by Bunny or North for being bad. Then he'd half to apologize. But when Jack had told Aster about him having the nightmares, to Jacks surprise, he didn't get all gooey or anything; just asked a lot of questions. About what the people looked like and how they were dressed, every little detail. Sometimes Jack would answer them or talk about it, and sometimes he wouldn't talk at all. Aster was fine with that but he always made Jack tell him the entire story at one point or another to the spirits dismay.

Jack jumped slightly when he felt Tooth grab his hand as Bunny walked in front of him out the door. "Jack, are you sure you're okay?" she asked, concerned like a mother. Jack smiled slightly; pulling his hand out of her death girl he nodded his head at the colorful fairy. Tooth had become a mother to him. She made him clothes (that he never wore) she made sure he ate the right foods, that he took showers daily, and brushed his teeth twice a day. She flipped out the most when this first happened, but hid it in front of the winter spirit of course.

The only reason he knew was because North always told him about it, which always made him laugh. North had become the ever present father figure in Jacks mind. North had somehow convinced him shortly after the battle with Pitch to move in to Santoff Claussen. Jack couldn't deny the man, so he was now a permanent resident in the giant fortress. He use to leave for days at a time, until he told North about the nightmares. Now, he was forbidden to leave without one of the other Guardians with him. North said it was for safety measures.

They all exited the room and headed towards the kitchen, like every morning after one of Jack's 'episodes'. Tooth and Sandy went in front of him, going through the door to the kitchen. The big red door swinging open after the two entered, the smell of pancakes coming from the room making Jack's mouth water. Jack moved towards the door but was stopped by a paw on his shoulder.

"Alright mate, spill. What was different dis' time 'round?" Jack sighed and looked up at Bunny through his bangs. He knew this was coming but he didn't expect it right away, after breakfast maybe. Jack brought his staff in front of him and leaned on it slightly, a small frown on his face.

"Do we half to talk about this right now?" Jack asked while looking up at the Pooka with hopeful eyes. He got a grunt in response as Aster folded his arms over his fury chest meaning hell no. Sighing, Jack leaned back against the wooden pillar, just outside the door of the kitchen, his staff tucked next to him.

"It was the same as last time, except… the girl. Before I could barely see her face, but this time it was crystal clear, and so was the males face". Jack could never look Bunny in the eye when they talked about this. He always looked down at his bare feet, scared that he would start crying again at the memory of the nightmare. When Bunny didn't respond, Jack knew he wanted details. Sighing he leaned his head back against the pillar and looked up at the high ceiling.

"She had the same hair as last time. Long dark brown that faded into bleach blonde at the bottom. She had bright golden eyes that would make actual gold jealous of their intensity. There were a few freckles on her face, mostly her cheeks she also had dimples when she smiled. Now the male, he had dark black hair with dark blue eyes, he looked like he was around 18 or 19? I don't know… but I know it wasn't Pitch" Jack looked down slightly to see Aster looking down, in deep thought. Jack had learned that if he had to tell Bunny every little detail, why? He had no idea but the Pooka wouldn't leave him alone until he did, so might as well save time. Jack looked back down at his feet, hoping the conversation was over.

"Where we in it dis' time?" Aster asked, while trying not to get impenitent with Jack who he knew did not want to be doing this. Yes, he was very worried about the younger Guardian, but the longer he took to talk to the winter spirit about this, the faster Jack would bottle it up along with his emotions. Aster had learned how to pull them out when needed but it wasn't easy and he didn't like doing it because it always ended with Jack either crying, or shaking violently. Aster was worried more about the fact that Jack had never met the two before or even seen them, and the Pooka was 90% sure he knew one of them, which wasn't always a good thing.

"Yes, and you talked this time too" Jack looked up at Bunny to see the surprised look in his eyes. "You and the others yelled my name a couple of times. Then you and North grabbed me and dragged me away from the lake". Aster hummed in response and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, getting down on one knee so he was eye level with him.

"Jack; I know yur' scared… but just try an hold out a lill longer 'kay?" Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded his head slowly, blinking away the tears that where forming in his eyes again. Aster smiled kindly at Jack and ran a paw threw his hair, messing it up on purpose. The Pooka knew Jack was trying so hard to be strong about this and trying not to worry them, but he also knew it was scaring the living shit out of the young spirit.

"C'mon mate" Bunny said as he stood up. Putting a paw on the back of Jack's neck, and his other holding the kitchen door open. He pushed Jack threw the door and fallowed him inside to join the others.

"Jack!" Boomed the big Russian man as he sat down between Tooth and Bunny and the big wooden table. Jack leaned his staff next to him and then smiled big at North. He was slightly surprised to see him here since it was only a could weeks until Christmas but Jack wasn't going to point that out. Jack sat down between Bunny and Sandy. A yeti put a plate in front of Jack that had 3 pancakes on it and 2 sausages. Jack looked across the table at North who motioned for him to eat. Jack did so without a second thought, hoping that food would numb the pain.

**So that's chapter 1! Tell me what you all think! Each chapter is going to be different! No two are going to be the same! One might be from Jacks point of view the other from the other Guardians! Some might be really descriptive like this one, some may not. Just a fair warning! If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them! Now would you be so kind as to give me a review?! Please? **

**Bunny: Just do it, or we'll never hear da end of it…**

**Jack: Yeah pretty much.**

**Pleg: They speak the truth. 0-0**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya Never Half Ta Grow Up

**Pleg: You all hate me now… I just know it. **

**Bunny: No one bloody cares mate.**

**Pleg: Hey, Kangaroo, Ya might want ta pull that stick out of yer ares before ya get an infection..**

**Jack: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Bunny: Pleg don't own shit and she's about to not be able to…**

**Pleg: Fuck…**

Chapter 2

Aster sighed as he darted through his underground tunnels, heading for the lake outside of Burgess. The Pooka shivered as he felt the temperature drop the closer he got to the U.S.

_~Earlier~_

"I think I know where she is, but it's a long shot mate" Bunny said, crouching down on all fours to scratch behind his ear. North nodded while rubbing his belly.

"Well you know her best old friend, I feel that she's there. In my belly" he said while walking over to the globe, watching lights go out and new ones form. Aster nodded at North's answer. If the Shelia was going to be anywhere on Earth, she would be there. Standing up straight, Bunny walked over to North and put his paw on the Russian's shoulder.

"I'll try an be back soon" he said as he tapped his foot and the wooden floor twice, a hole appearing. Before North could say a word, Aster was gone, a flower now in place of where he used to be standing.

_~Present~_

Aster stopped as a hole appeared above his head, snow falling in from the ground above. 'Please let 'er be here' he thought as he stuck his ears out to check the surroundings for danger. He froze when he heard the sound of someone singing.

'_I wanna start by letting you know this. Because of you, my life has a purpose. You helped me be who I am today. I see myself in every word you say'_.

Looking up out of the tunnel, Aster looked around the lake, stopping when he saw someone sitting on top of the small cliff, where the water was now frozen.

'_Sometimes I feel like nobody gets me. Trapped in a world where everyone hates me. There's so much that I'm going through. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you'_.

Jumping out completely, Aster crouched down on his hine legs, and closed his eyes so he could listen, shivering slightly at the cold temperature.

'_I was broken. I was choken. I was lost, this song saved my life. I was bleeding stop believing. Could've died, this song saved my life.'_ Aster's eye's shot open. He knew this voice! How did he know it tho…

_~Flashback~_

"It's an honor ta meet ya" Aster said as he shook the hand of one of the most amazing beings he knows. Manny smiled as he let go of the Pooka's paw and turning back to the others. Manny motioned for the Guardians to be seated, so they could discuss what was happening with the whole Pitch situation. Aster smiled as he looked around the room. This is the first he's really felt like he was a part of something since the end of his race. Sighing in content, Bunny leaned back in the chair he was seated in, listening to Manny.

'_How long will this take? How much can I go through?'_

Sitting up slightly, Aster moved his ears in the direction of the sweet song.

'_My heart, my soul aches… I don't know what to do'._

'It sounds like a child…' Aster thought as he moved forward in his chair, trying to figure out where it was coming from. There shouldn't be any children at the North Pole. He was sure of that, but it sounded like a little girl…

'_I bend, but don't break, and somehow I'll get through… Cause I have you'._

Yup, he was sure of it now. Someone was here, and he didn't know if they belonged or not. Looking at the others, he noticed that none of them seem to notice. Maybe it was just him going crazy…

'_And If I had to crawl, will you crawl too? I stumble and I fall, carry me through'._

Looking at the others to make sure they wouldn't notice his absents, Aster darted off the chair he was seated on and headed to where he heard the sound coming from.

'_The wonder of it all is you see me through'._

The sound was getting loader and as Bunny dashed through the halls he noticed that yetis and elves where all standing, frozen in a trance, listening to the melody.

'_Oh Lord, where are you? Do not forget me here. I cry in silence, can you not see my tears?' _

Turning a corner, Aster was amazed at the sight in front of him. A girl, no older then 5, sat on the floor, her hands in her lap, eyes closed tight as she sung.

'_When all have left me, and hope has disappeared, you find me here'. _

Around 20 elves where standing around her, eyes closed swaying listening to her sing. Even some yetis where listening. Aster stopped when he heard what she said, 'hope disappearing? No, his job was to keep hope'. Stepping forward and looking at the girl more closely, he noticed that she had been crying.

"Hey Shelia, ya all right?" Bunny said as he crouched down on his hine legs, hopping slightly to get closer. The girl jumped slightly, her dark golden eyes opening wide to stare at Aster, frightened. Her mouth opened and she scrambled back, making the elves fall over as she pushed them away. Aster's ears dropped and he put his hands up.

"It's all right, I aint goanna hurt ya" Bunny said as he sat back, actually sitting on the ground, to be more at the little ones level. The girl stopped and stared at him wide eyed. She turned her head slightly, looking him over. Aster smiled, and put his head down slightly, trying to get her to come close. Aster's eyes widen as he got an idea.

Pulling an egg out of his holder, and grabbing his paint brush, he stared to paint. After he was done, Aster looked up slightly, and to his surprise, the girl was now right in front of him, inches away. Shifting slightly, he moved his paw towards the girl, with the egg in hand. The girl moved back slightly and Aster stopped, getting another idea. Setting the egg on the floor, he tapped it and little legs popped out, then it waddled over to the girl. Her eyes lit up as the little egg came over to her, bright orange, blue and yellow flowers decorated its shell. Picking it up, she looked up at Aster and smiled, then walked over to him and sat in his lap. Aster smiled at the girl snuggled up to him, he could feel the hope radiating off of the small child. Standing up with the girl still in his arms, he headed back towards the Guardians.

"Uh, guys" Aster said as he turned the corner, to the main hall where everyone had been. All eyes turned to him, shock emitting on everyone's face, including Manny's. North opened his mouth to say something, but Manny beat him to it.

"What is she doing here?" he said while standing up and heading over to Aster, the others fallowing. Bunny gave him a puzzled look.

"Ya know who the ankle-bitter is?" he said while looking down at the small girl, her little form snuggling deeper into his fur. Manny smiled and ran his hand through the girls, boy short brown hair with golden yellow tips.

'"Yes, her name is Chroma, she's my youngest". Bunny looked up at Manny shocked.

_~End of Flashback~_

'_I was down, I was drowning. But you came just in time, this song saved my life'._ The Pooka smiled as he watched the girl continue her song. Her eyes still closed. Smiling, Aster jumped up, landing a couple feet away from the girl, crouching back down on his hine legs again.

'_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever. You always know how to make me feel better. Because of you my dad and me are so much closer then we use to be'. _ Aster hopped forward more, getting close to the girl, so he could get a better look.

Her long brown hair, now going all the way down her back, her blonde tips barley touching the frozen ground below. Her body, now looking the age of 17; she finally looked more mature, instead of having the body of a 5 year old and the mind of at 30 year old. The big dark red shirt she wore during winter, hanging off her shoulder slightly, her old, worn down ripped skinny jean, a little big on her, shifting slightly as she sung. 'Ro grew up…' Aster thought.

'_Now you've escaped while I'm stuck in town. I turn you up whenever I feel down. You let me know like no one else, that it's okay to be myself'_. Aster perked up slightly at the sound of laughter. Jamie and his friends where coming, not good. If they saw him he'd have some explaining to them about why Jack hasn't been around lately and he couldn't exactly tell them why... Stepping forward, he tapped his foot twice on the clod stone, a hole appearing right behind Ro. Jumping down into the hole, Aster reached up and grabbed Chroma's collar and pulled slightly.

Stepping back, Bunny grinned as he watched a red blur fall straight down, to the hard dirt ground. The hole above their heads closed, just as Jack's name came out of Jamie's mouth. Aster's ears fell flat against his head. He felt bad for ditching the kids but he promised Jack he wouldn't tell them what was going on. Looking back down at the floor, he chuckled when he saw that Chroma glaring at him.

"What da hell was that all 'bout?!" she half screamed at him, standing up and brushing dirt off her shirt and jeans. Aster just rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. Moving forward, he hooked an arm around Ro's waist, lifting her up over his shoulder. Before she could proses what was going on, Aster shot off towards the North Pole.

"So where's Cottontail?"

All eyes snapped in Jack's direction at the question. They all knew it was coming, but they didn't expect it 30 minutes after Bunny has left. They were all now sitting in the main living room, right below the globe room. Jack was sitting on the arm of the far couch on the other side of the room while Sandy sat on the other side. Tooth sitting next to the Dreamweaver and North sitting in a big red chair next to them. They all retreated there after breakfast. Their main goal was trying to keep Jack occupied while Bunny left.

"Uhhh…" Tooth said while looking back and forth from Sandy to North, who were doing the same. Jack gave them a puzzling look.

"What are you all hiding?" the winter spirit leaned forward on his staff, his feet dangling slightly as he glared at the others. Everyone's eyes kept shifting from one another. They didn't want to lie to Jack but they also didn't want to deal with Bunny if he found out they told the winter spirit.

"Ya, what are ya'l hiding?" Jack turned his head to see Bunny standing in the door way, a big grin on his face, both of his arms behind his back. Jack raised an eyebrow at this. Why where they all acting so damn weird?

Bunny: You damn bitch!

Pleg: My friend dared me to stop it here. I am the devils daughter, I cannot deny the ginger, she's cra-cra.

Red: Yeah bitch! Fuck off Kangaroo!

Jack: Lulz

Bunny: Review if you don't think this story sucks ass.

Pleg: It does suck ass… Oh BTW! The first song was, This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan. And the seconded song is Crawl (Carry me through) But Super Chick. BEST SONGS EVER! I don't own sadly!


End file.
